Talk:Stem Cell Research
Suggestions * "the Nation" instead of "The Colbert Nation" I believe that is what it means, but it doesn't say it. * "Law and Church" is redundant, no? * images could use better formatting : Added Image:Fox-testifies.jpg which is bigger and might work better than the current thumbnail. --seaRob 00:45, 6 November 2006 (UTC) * minor punctuation fixes--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:19, 26 October 2006 (UTC) * 呵呵呵 he he he (Chinese laughter). My goodness it so apropos beyond belief --Davidj 16:11, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Stub I called it a stub in my "No" vote, because I think it needs a whole lot more to make it even a good article, let alone a featured article. There's so much absurdity in this debate that that there is a wealth of material to mine. (Stephen hinted at some of it last night in The Word.) But right now, this article reads like either an awkward preliminary script for the spoken portion of The Word (without the funny right-bar text) or a direct quotation from a right-wing blog post. -- seaRob 22:21, 31 October 2006 (UTC) : So, then, let me offer this possible alternative for an opening graph. : Now: Stem Cell Research is a bunch of scientific jargon, which in its simplest terms is known as killin' babies. : Suggestion: Stem Cell Research is a bunch of scientific jargon that tries to cover up what it's really all about: experimenting with babies. : That's right: experimenting with babies. And "experimenting" is just a high-falutin' word for "playing around." These scientists want to play around with babies, and don't even have the decency of Mark Foley to wait until they're 16 or 21. : They want to get their Godless Sodomite hands on them when they're just a bubbling little glob of cells, right when they'd be gooing and gawing if they actually had mouths or arms or any of those things. : Just a possibility, eh? -- seaRob 00:01, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::You are one sick fuck, I am outraged that my gut didn't come up with it first. My gut does say that if you can throw in a bit about making the babies gay by manipulating their stem cells, we would be satisfied. Oh, and extra points for using my new word: Faithiness--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:04, 6 November 2006 (UTC) : LOL -- Faithiness. The current second 'graph could start : This phrase was thrown together by a bunch of East Coast Elitists, who are devoid of faithiness and refuse : Although "devoid" isn't the right word for the tone of this article. : After 3rd graph: :face to face with his female partner. :Of course there's a bit of a problem when the God-fearing couple in question happens to be infertile. Then it's OK, as long as they are brimming with faithiness for the couple to head off to one of these "fertility clinics" in order to get help from scientists (in this one instance) so that they can have the miracle babies that God and activist judges intended them to have. : There needs to be more on the fertility clinics, but I'm not there yet...